Life with Transformers
by emzydatffan
Summary: Young Aster is taken in by the Autobots after her mother asks them to raise her as her last, dying wish. Join Aster throughout her life with the transformers and how awesome and crazy it can be. Summary isn't good but it'll be good. The prologue is rated T for mentions of blood and death.
1. Prologue

Hey there readers! So this is my second fanfiction, feel free to check out my other one if you haven't already.

This one is in the G1 universe and there will be time skips and what not between chapters.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own transformers, only my OC's and the storyline for this since it doesn't go along with the TV show until it gets up to the movie (If I make it that far).

So, without further a due, I present to you, 'Life with Transformers'

_**Prologue**_

Pelting hard cold rain bounced off the yellow volks wagon bug as it drove along the muddy dirt road that ran along side a forest. Two teenagers, a boy and a girl, were sitting inside the vehicle, the girl in the passenger and the boy in the driver's. But he wasn't driving. For the vehicle he and his girlfriend were in was none other than the loveable Autobot Bumblebee.

"Man, sure is heavy tonight. Do you think it'll hail, Carly?" The young brown haired boy asked.

"Maybe. We could always ask Teletraan-1, Spike." Carly answered Spike, her blonde hair swishing a little.

"Hey guys, what's that?" A voice came from the radio. The two looked out the windscreen and gasped.

"Bee STOP!" They shouted, causing the Autobot to stop dead in his treads. There, wondering on to the road was a woman. Just as she reached the middle, she collapsed. The teens scrambled out of the Autobot and walked over under an umbrella that Carly had grabbed. Bumblebee transformed behind them and followed them, shining his headlights on all the humans. At the sound of footsteps, the woman looked up with blood staining her face. The 3 who found her went to help but she interrupted them.

"Please…" she hoarsely started, "take m-my daughter and-and keep her s-s-safe." She rolled over and groaned in pain. In her arms was a child, no older than 3, wrapped in a brown blanket. Carly, Spike and Bumblebee looked on in shock and fear for the woman as she started hacking up blood and the child started to whimper. "She has no one le-left now and I d-don't want ***cough*** want to ab-abando-don her…_ please!_" She continued to plead. Carly walked forward and the woman placed the girl into her arms, revealing all the blood on her front. "Her name is Aster. She's t-two, turning 3 on October 3rd." More coughing racked her body in violent shakes.

"Mummy…"

All eyes and optics shot to the little 2 year old. "Wha' happ'n'n'?"

The woman smiled weakly and sadly at her daughter and cupped her tear-stained face.

"Mummy's just going to go to h-heaven sweetie. I'm going to see d-daddy and all your relatives. You're going to s-stay with a new family, okay?" She croaked, doing her best not to stutter as much.

"Okay Mummy, be safe." Aster whispered. Obviously, the child didn't realize her mother was dying or that she wasn't coming back. Just as the woman's eyes were closing, she uttered,

"I love you… and thank-you, for-for taking her…"

And then she stopped moving.

Carly and Spike walked over to their yellow friend with horror in their eyes. "C'mon you two, let's hurry and get to the Ark so we can decide what to do with her." Bumblebee suggested while transforming into his alt. mode. They nodded and hopped in and the young girl fell asleep straight away from exhaustion. As Bee began driving, the two humans got a better look at Aster. She had natural light brown hair with golden streaks and what looked like a slightly tanned skin tone, although some of her was very pale from the cold weather outside.

Once they arrived at the Ark, the passengers all hopped out and Bumblebee, once again, transformed into his bi-pedal mode. They walked into the main room with Teletraan-1 and saw all the Autobots were there, even Spike's Dad, Sparkplug. "You called us all Bumblebee?" The regal baritone voice of Optimus Prime called out.

"Yes Sir. We were coming here when a woman stumbled on to the road and collapsed in front of us. I stopped and we all went to see if she was alright, but she wasn't. She was dying. We went to help her but she just told us to take her daughter and basically raise her." The 'bots all looked shocked and went silent but the shocked silence was broken by Ratchet.

"Well, where is she? I she harmed?" Carly and Spike then stepped out from behind Bumblebee and Carly presented Aster to them. "By the Allspark…" Splatters of blood decorated the blanket and after a quick scan, Ratchet announced she was fine.

"Well, who's going to look after her?" Sparkplug asked. "You two can't, you're both barely 17! And I don't have enough money to look after another kid." The teens both physically paled at this. They were hoping he could look after her, with their help of course.

"We could raise her." So many heads and helms snapped towards the yellow minibot so quickly, one would think they'd all be headless. "What?"

"How're we sapposed ta _raise_ a human?" The red weapons specialist known as Ironhide asked astounded.

"Well, Sparkplug knows how to raise one and can teach us how to and after all we've done, the government would be willing to help us with costs. We have a kitchen and a bathroom and I remember Carly and Spike saying that they've still got some of their sparkling stuff and-"

"Bumblebee" Prowl cut him off, "to do that we'd need their government's permission to adopt her and our size is a factor you have to calculate." Just as he said that, Aster woke up. She opened her eyes and looked around, totally unafraid of the giants around her.

"Who are wou?" Aster asked timidly, her big blue-green eyes staring up at Prowl. Some of the Autobots were 'aww'ing and saying how adorable she was.

"I am Prowl little one." She then looked at the rest of them.

"Are wou the new famiwy my mummy said I be wif?" It was silent for a minute, human and 'bots alike looking between the human infant and the Prime.

"Yes, little one, I believe we are." Prime softly exclaimed and everyone had large smiles lighting up their faces/face plates and some even cheered. Aster wriggled out of Carly's arms and left the blanket behind as she ran up and hugged the Prime's massive pede.

And after that night, the Autobots and their human allies got to work on adopting Aster.

Whew! Finished the prologue. So what do you guys think? Review? Let me go to sleep because it's like 10 o'clock at night on a school night? Or all of the above?

-Emzydatffan


	2. Life with Transformers Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I know, I know, I haven't updated this or my other one in a while BUT I will explain in my bottom bit at the end. So so SO sorry for the lateness but I've had major writer's block for this, along with plot bunnies for future chapters that wouldn't allow me to write anymore of this chapter. Oh and in the prologue I put that it was 100% original and it is but in future chapters, I'm thinking of using episodes from G1.

**Bluefeather4299 – Aww thanks! And she is adorable, isn't she?**

**Starlight236 – Here you go and thanks for saying please.**

**grandprincessanastasiaromanov5 – Why thankyou your majesty.**

Anyways, I've made you wait long enough. I give you, Chapter one of "Life with Transformers"!

It had been almost 5 years since they found Aster and the young 7 year old couldn't be happier than she was with the Autobots. Sure, she couldn't hug them properly or go out in public with them and do family stuff, but she didn't mind. She loved her family and they always made up for it. Speaking of family, she was currently peeping out of the med-bay, looking to see if anyone was coming. "Are you sure Uncle Ratchet will like this?" Aster asked softly to the two beings behind her, one red and one yellow. The yellow one smirked at the little girl and continued putting up pink streamers while his red brother bent down and patted her head. "Ofcourse! Didn't you know he secretly likes pink?" Aster shook her head as she looked up at her big brother, Sideswipe. "Well he does, so we're redecorating for him." He replied with a cheeky grin, one that grew bigger as his little sister fell for it.

"But," his yellow twin, Sunstreaker, cut in, "don't tell him we did this." A look of pure confusion fell upon her face.

"Why?"

"Because…" Sunny started and looked to his twin for help.

"Because we don't want Hatchet to hug us."

"Ratchet." Aster reminded him.

"Right. But if he knew Sunny and I did it, he'd hug us and we thought you'd like a hug. You like it when one of us hugs you, right?"

"Yeah, ofcourse! I love you guys." She shouted eagerly. Her family's hugs were the best!

"That's our little sis'." Sideswipe proudly stated as he ruffled her hair with one digit.

"He-He-Hey! Stop it, it makes me look funny when you do that." She giggled while slightly pouting.

"You hearing this Sunny? She takes after you, always wanting to look good." You could practically _hear_ the smirk in his voice as he teased his twin.

"Yeah, yeah," the yellow twin sighed, "and don't call me Sunny! Only Aster gets too. But besides that, we should get out of here before the Hatchet returns to his lair." Sideswipe nodded in agreement and picked Aster up.

"Welp, see you later Little Star, and remember, don't tell Uncle Ratchet." Sideswipe then gave her a big kiss on her forehead, placed her on a medical berth and the terror twins booked it like petro-bats out a the pit.

Aster waved excitedly at their retreating forms and smiled largely when she heard the sound of pedesteps getting closer to the med-bay, along with her Uncle Ratchet's voice accompanying them. She sat anxiously as the sounds grew louder and the distinct voices of her Uncle Optimus and Uncle Wheeljack could be heard as well. _I hope he likes it, we've been working on this for _ages_ and _ages! She thought, feeling energy building up inside her small body. Finally, the large, orange doors slid open and to say Ratchet, Wheeljack and Optimus were shocked was an understatement. Pink streamers decorated almost every piece of furniture, one wall was painted pink, everything was coated with pink glitter and Aster was sitting in the middle of it all with a big smile on her cheery face. When they didn't immediately smile, her smile slowly fell. Was there not enough pink stuff? Aster didn't know but was broken out of her thought bubble by her Uncle Wheeljack laughing and using the wall to keep himself up. Aster giggled, she liked it when one f her family members would laugh, especially the ones that didn't laugh a lot. She thought they had the best laughs in the… in the entire universe! She looked up and stopped giggling at the sight of her Uncle Ratchet giving her a stern look.

"Aster…" he began, "what is this?" He was trying to be calm and patient for her since he would never yell at his niece intentionally.

"Well we, I-I mean I, was told that you liked pink, so w-_I_ made it pink for you." If Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were here, Aster knew they'd be face palming just like the first time she did a prank with them, although she didn't know it _was _a prank.

"Really? And who told you I liked pink?" the red and white medic questioned, having a suspicion of who really did it. "Were they the same ones that helped you? Because you couldn't have done this all by yourself."

Aster looked down at her feet and absentmindedly rubbed her arm. "Umm… they told me not to tell you." Ratchet just smirked.

"Sunstreaker and Sideswipe?" he said knowingly.

"How did you know?!" She gasped in amazement.

"I'm a mind reader." He answered sarcastically. Ofcourse, being 7, she didn't know what sarcasm was.

"Really?! That's so cool!"

"No, wait, I didn't actually mean-" he was interrupted by a comm. from his leader, Optimus Prime, who hadn't said anything before now.

_::Let her think that for now Ratchet. It won't do any harm for now.::_

Ratchet sighed and looked at his niece who was sitting there patiently. "Yes, I'm a mind reader, especially when it comes to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. I can almost always tell when they're making trouble."

"Awesome!... Wait, so do I get my hug now?" She held out her arms and Ratchet gave her a deadpan look.

…

"Did they bribe you with hugs again?"

"…Yes." And as if Wheeljack wasn't laughing hard enough before, he was laughing even louder, as he thought the entire situation was hilarious. He was soon silenced by a well aimed wrench to the helm. Nodding in satisfaction, Ratchet looked back to Aster to see her looking upset.

"Aw, come on now sweetspark, don't be upset. Your Uncle Wheeljack's just got a few loose screws in his processor." There was an indignant cry from the inventor but he was ignored. The CMO hugged his precious niece. "There. Now, do you want to watch your old Uncle Ironhide and I put a few dents in their helms for tricking you?" She nodded timidly but added,

"Remember, not too hard. You know I don't like you guys getting hurt."

Ratchet smiled down at her, loving how she cared so much for them even though they weren't her _real_ family. "Ofcourse sweetspark, ofcourse." And with that, he picked up one of his favourite wrenches and left with a smiling Aster on his shoulders.

"It's good to see Aster so cheery and smiling all the time, isn't it Prime?" the white, red and green mech stated/asked.

"It is Wheeljack, it is. I just hope that she never stops being so happy. She really keeps us all together." The Prime responded and, although no one could see it, he was smiling fondly.

WOO! There, I did it. A little fluffy, I know but I think it's absolutely adorable. Feel free to review, follow or favourite, it's up to you.

Now, on to why I haven't updated this or my other story in a while. You see, especially with the other one, I'm having some writer's block. I don't get how people can watch something, pause it, write down the things that happen if it is a main part of the storyline or what not, play and then repeat. I salute you. I also have more rehearsals because we are taking our show overseas to perform in…. AMERICA! XD It's my first trip overseas and I'll be there for the whole of January and I'm going to the Transformers Ride at Universal, so excited! But yeah, that's what's been distracting me and I probably wont be updating until next year, within the first 2-3 months. Please don't hate me but I thank all of you who have stayed with me throughout it all. Thankyou, my faithful readers, emzydatffan signing off.


	3. Chapter 2! Can't think of good title

Heya guys! Sorry, again, for my lateness, I know, I'm hopeless with this.

**amber - well, you're about to find out!**

**lolitathegoddessorca860 – thankyou **

Now, I will let you read this new chapter. Enjoy!

The sound of pedesteps echoed slightly in the room. A tall mech walked about slowly, his optics scanning over the room. "Come out come out wherever you are." He called as he stalked past some chairs. Hiding behind one of them, Aster was crouched down with her tiny hands clasped over her mouth. _I won't let him find me! _The young girl thought. She peaked around the corner but quickly ducked back, seeing as the mech was right there. "You can't hide forever…" She knew where he was going to take her and she absolutely refused to go. The mech was always patient but he wanted to get this done as time was running short. He activated his expert tracking systems and scanned the room again. A small heat signature popped up next to him behind the cybertronian chairs. "You're mine now." He bent down and swiftly grabbed the girl in his servo. She screamed out and tried to struggle but she was no match for the mech. "Found you." He teased as he walked out the rec-room doors and down the hallways. Aster continued to struggle, she was as stubborn as her Uncle Ironhide when it came to injuries and wasn't going down without a fight. She was just going to get a drink after playing with her Dinobot Uncles when _he_ came in to get her. How she wished one of her uncles or brothers would came and save her from her fate.

_**\- Time Skip 2 Minutes -**_

The mech walked up to one of the many doors and it slid open for him. Inside were two of his comrades and friends who smiled when they saw who was in his hands. The small human girl struggled even more. "No! Please!" she cried, "Not… not bath time!"

Seaspray and Beachcomber waited for Hound to come back with Aster so she would be nice and clean for tonight. They didn't have to wait much longer as said mech walked in with their niece squirming about in his servo. They smiled, they thought she was so cute when she acted stubborn or angry and it would make her little cheeks puff out. "No! Please!" she cried, "Not…not bath time!"

"Ah come one Aster, you're filthy after playing in the mud. You won't be going out again tonight, you know, it's too dark out now." Hound, one of her many uncles, tried to soothe her. It only resulted in the puerile girl pouting. The dark green mech gently placed her down on one of the cybertronian-sized benches while Beachcomber crouched down to give it a try. "Hey now little Star, don't be down. We're going to watch a nice, cool movie tonight, alright now?" Aster positively lit up at her Uncle Beachcomber's words

"MOVIE NIGHT! MOVIE NIGHT! YAY!" she clapped excitedly making her uncles chuckle at her actions. "That's wright, and we al want you to bwe nice and cwean so we can all snuggle up!" Seaspray said from over at the small bathtub he'd filled up with bubbles and warm water.

"Snuggles!' If Aster was upset before about taking a bath, you'd never be able to tell. She got undressed before letting her Uncle Hound put her in the bath. Let's just say that the bots got a wash too thanks to Aster.

_**\- Time Skip -**_

The now clean Aster, cuddled up in her favourite green blanket, yawned softly in the middle of the movie. She was snuggling with her Uncle Prowl who had covered his precious niece with his servo to keep her warm. "Tired sweetspark?" he asked quietly. She nodded and huddled into her blanket again. Her eyes started to droop as the Praxian stood up and exited the rec-room and begun the short trek to the little girl's room. He opened the cybertronian-sized door and stepped in. It was large for a human, big enough for two, maybe three, Autobots to stand with enough space to move around. There was a platform that cam up to just below Prowl's chassis that held Aster's bed, closet, bedside table and other bedroom items. There was a door on the wall that lead into a small bathroom too. Most of it was light blue, dark green, orange and red, a bit odd but it worked out quite nicely. The SIC carefully pulled back her quilt and laid her down on the soft bed. He didn't need to change her into her pajamas so he covered her back up, her small form still wrapped up in her green blanket. He placed a gentle kiss upon her tiny forehead. "Goodnight Aster, pleasant dreaming." He whispered, thinking she was asleep. The door swished open as he was about to make his leave when he heard,

"Nigh' night Uncle Prowl…" A small smile stretched over his faceplate as he closed the door. Heading off to his own berthroom for a well needed recharge, the last thing he thought of was his sweet Aster's smiling face before he laid down and allowed recharge to take over his systems.

Yes! Finally, done. Feel free to review and give me any ideas, for both this story and my other one if you read it. Oh and, I know you're gonna hate me, but I was thinking of putting up a RID 2015 story since there aren't that many out at the moment. It'd only be one or two chapters and then I'd focus back on the two I already have. Thoughts? Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourited, followed and just actually read my stories, it means a lot to me. Bye!


	4. PLEASE READ I'M SORRY

**PLEASE READ!**

Ok, so I really need advice and some ideas for my stories. Either one. I've also sort of lost my muse at the moment. My dog went missing Easter Sunday night and we only just got her back on Tuesday and I'm still a bit upset from it all. I'm about half way through my draft for the next chapter for "_A New Start_" but yeah, help would be nice please.

Also, I have been attacked by another plot bunny for a RID 2015 story. Don't worry, I'd do about the first two chapters and then go back to my others but, well, you get the idea.

I'm so sorry about all this but with that, school, other problems and after school activities I'm just really busy and tired at the moment. Again, **super** sorry. Have a great day and I hope you all had a happy Easter!


	5. The Mad Hatchet's Tea Party

Hiya everybody! Emzydatffan here! This is actually a chapter. Yay me! I'd like to give credit to **1234Devyn **for giving me this fantastic idea. You rock! Sorry if it's a bit short and rushed.

**emojoelle - Thanks and yeah, I think it's good for them to have her around, that's why I try to make them fun little chappies. And I have an idea I'm writing/testing and the first chapter is already done. Thanks for the advice and your idea sounds great.**

**Guest – Hmm, that gives me ideas for the future! Thanks! And if anything, the twins and the Dinobots would "save" her from her classes and steal her away :3**

**Autobotlover56 – Thanks **

_Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, only my OCs… and Mr. Teddles who is adaption of my very own :3_

So now, I give you the next chapter! AH XD!

_**The Mad Hatchet's Tea Party**_

Ratchet never did anything to embarrass himself on purpose. He got things done _how_ he wanted it and _when_ he wanted it. Those who opposed or tried to humiliate him often found themselves with wrench-shaped dents in their helm. He was the feared "Doctor of Doom" or "The Hatchet". So seeing the old medic with a giant, fluffy, purple hat on crouched over a miniscule plastic chair with a _teacup _in his servo, it caused quite the hysterical uproar from his fellow Autobots. While the medic wallowed in his embarrassment, the young Aster below him didn't seem to notice her uncles' misfortune. She was having a ball!... Well, a tea party actually, but nonetheless! She smiled up to him and asked, "Would you like some more tea Uncle Ratchet?" She got a grumble for an answer and it made her frown in worry. "Is something wrong? Is your hat not comfy? Because I have ano-"

"No! No, no, I'm quite fine sweetspark, thankyou." He interrupted.

The mechs watching from the sidelines burst into another round of raucous laughter, some even saying hello to the Ark's floor. Ratchet just huffed at them all and lowered his cup so that Aster could fill it with "tea".

"Mr. Ratchet sir, could you please pass me a biscuit?" Aster asked in the lowest voice she could muster, which wasn't that low, with a horrible British accent as she waved he treasured, light-brown, teddy bear's arms about.

"Pft, those biscuits are _hardly_ healthy, Mr. Teddles."

It was too bad that Prowl happened to be wondering through at that moment. Sparks leapt form his helm before he glitched at the site before him along with the fact that Ratchet was trying to reason with a _toy_. As the poor tactician fell to the floor with an almighty _**crash**_, more mechs dropped to the ground, gasping for un-needed air. Aster giggled loudly at her funny uncles and brothers. She **loved** it when they acted so silly. Her Uncle Jazz stumbled about as he tried to re-stabilize himself before he looked towards the glaring medic. His vibrant blue visor lit up with mirth as he opened is mouth.

"How's tha' tea goin' Ratch? I' loo's like ya hav'n' a great _par-tea!_ Ahah-!" And he soon joined the others on the floor and begun to roll around like a sparkling. Aster shrieked with enjoyment. She had no idea why they were all laughing but she thought it was absolutely _hilarious!_ Ratchet, however, was far from enjoying it. He was beginning to reach his limit. One would swear that smoke was pouring out from his audio receptors. How he wished that that troublesome saboteur had to suffer like he was. A sudden smirk tore across the CMO's faceplate.

"Unless…" he whispered with a glance from Aster to Jazz. "Why don't you join us Jazz? The others as well!" That seemed to make every mech freeze in their pedes. Before Aster could even blink twice, every mech was gone, save for Jazz. She didn't care about them at the moment though. A bright smile lit up her chubby little cheeks and her eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Oh would you? Please Uncle Jazz? Pleasey-pleasey-pleasey-_please_!" The mech was stuck in a rut. _Curse that pit-damned medic! _He thought in silent anger for being "thrown under the bus" as the humans would say. He was about to say he couldn't when he saw it. _Aw slag…_ The little human girl's lip jutted out, her eyes widen with tears brimming at the edges and her tiny hands clasped together. The dreaded "kicked-puppy" look. No mech had the spark to say no when she used it. The TIC bit his derma (?) as he looked at his niece.

Laughter pounded throughout the room again, except twice as hard. There, at the small plastic table, was Aster in her princess dress in one chair, Mr. Teddles with his bright red bow tie to her left, he Uncle Ratchet in front of her and the newest addition, her Uncle Jazz, to her right. Jazz had a giant black and rainbow-checkered top hat on with a bunch of flowers stuck to his frame. "More tea Uncle Jazz?" Came the innocent voice of Aster. The poor mech tried to smile whilst he lowered his teacup but found it hard to do so with Ratchet laughing at his misery. Oh yes. Karma was a glitch. Though he would never say that out loud with Aster so close by. Or else he'd be in for something a _lot_ worse than a mere _tea party_ with Hatchet.

And there you have it folks! Chapter… 3? Is it 3? I think so. Helpful feedback is very much appreciated; you can even just simply say "Hey there!" if you wish. Have a great night/day!

~emzydatffan


	6. Birthday Surprises

Hello everyone! Like I said, within 7 days! This was gonna be up on Thursday but then I got sick and I still am and it's SUNDAY!

**Autobotlover56 – Really? Awesome! I do try.**

**Bluefeather4299 – I know, right? It's irresistible.**

**Lady Minuialwen – Thankyou, thankyou very much. I'm glad I made you laugh.**

Shout out to 1234Devyn for some of the ideas in this and also for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, only my OCs… although it would be sweet as if I did.

"Normal Speaking"

"_Thoughts"_

_Engravings_

_::Comm. link::_

_**Birthday Surprises**_

_3__rd__ Person P.O.V_

The day was February 9. Aster's 9th birthday. They'd been preparing and planning it for two weeks. Carly was convinced that she should have a surprise party. It took a while to decide just on how they wanted to pull it off. A while meaning almost a week of the planning time, thanks to the ever-tactful Prowl. Anyways, it was 0716, Red Alert was watching al the monitors for when Aster awoke. He stared at the image of her room and noticed movement; Aster was peeling her quilt off. Red quickly opened up his .

_::Little Star is up. I repeat, Little Star is up! Initiate phase 1!::_

Pedesteps ricocheted throughout the Ark's halls. Windcharger and Brawn stepped in front of their niece's door just as it slid open to reveal said niece. She had to stop herself from running into their legs in her rush to find, funnily enough, one of her family members.

"Oh, hey Uncle Windcharger, hey Uncle Brawn."

"Hey sweetspark," he started as they both knelt down, "how'd you sleep? Do I need to bash up any bad dreams today?" The little girl giggled while shaking her head side-to-side. "Well we thought we'd come see if you were up because we found something you might want to see."

"But-" Windcharger carried on for Brawn "-since you seem to be in such a rush…"

"No, wait! What is it?! What is it?! Show me, show me, show me!"

"Hey there, slow down. Primus, you're like a cyber-pup."

Finishing his sentence with a laugh, Brawn transformed into his vehicle mode, a Land Rover Defender, and opened his door. Aster cheered in excitement and literally jumped in. Windcharger transformed too and together, the three of them drove out of the Ark and into the neighboring woods.

All but one of them though knew what had just begun to take place back inside.

_**~ - Back in the Ark - ~**_

Prowl oversaw all of which was occurring; making sure the twins didn't set up any pranks and correcting anything that was, well, incorrect.

Jazz and blaster were over in the corner organizing the music, the Aerialbots were hanging streamers along the ceiling and the other 'bots were either in the lab working on Aster's present or helping Spike, Sparkplug and Carly set out both human and Cybertronian food and beverages. All was going well. At this rate, the black and white mech calculated, they should be finished in 1 hour and 23 minutes. There was a 72.63% chance of it. His doorwings perked up as he sensed his younger brother approach.

"Yes, Bluestreak? What can I do for you?"

The young Praxian shuffled his pedes as he spoke.

"Well, you know how Wheeljack was constructing the frame and technical stuff for her main gift? Of course you do, we all know about it. Well, Aster doesn't but that's the whole point. I wonder how long Windcharger and Brawn will be able to keep her occupied for? Brawn would probably go mad if he has to stall for longer than planned. He can be really mean when he wants to be and- wait, where was I going with this again?"

"Something involving Wheeljack."

Oh yeah! Well, so he was putting on the final bits and went to test it out. It looked really nice, I definitely think Aster will love it. I know she will. It's-"

"The point you are attempting to make to me, Blue?"

"Right. Wheeljack blew it up. We need to build a new one and test it all again."

"_Well, this is an unlikely but still possible outcome. The other 27.37% of my previous calculation. Hmm."_ "I shall go check on the team working on it at the moment immediately. Thankyou Blue. Gem would be proud with your improvement." Bluestreak visibly lit up at the name and watched as his elder brother marched off.

_**~ - Time Skip - ~**_

It took around an hour and a half longer than anticipated for everything to be complete. The faint roaring of engines was heard from out the front of the Ark as well as a from Windcharger,

_::Coming in now. Get in position.::_

The rec-room lights were switched off and everyone made a dive for cover. A loud "OUCH!" and a boisterous laugh from Sideswipe caused a collective "SHHH!" in the large room. The voice of Aster filtered into the room.

"Thanks for taking me to that hidden waterfall! It was really pretty and all the fish! There were so many! And that squirrel! It was so cute! I wonder why Uncle Hound and Uncle Beachcomber didn't want to come, they would of loved it and- hey, why is the rec-room dark?" Two deep chuckles sounded from the doorway.

"Would you like me to turn them on?"

"Yes please Uncle Brawn."

The lights overhead flickered before fully engulfing the room with their brightness. Clanging metal screeched as everyone tried to get up quickly.

"SURPRISE!"

Aster stood there with a shocked expression. The Autobots and 3 humans looked at each other in worry. Did she not like it? A joyful squeal erupted from the now-9-year-old girl.

"Thank you! This is AWESOME!"

Sighs of relief resonated all around and the party commenced.

_**~ - Time Skip - ~**_

So far the party was going great. It was present time and Aster received some new clothes and pajamas from Spike and Carly, the pajamas even had the Autobot symbol printed on them. Sparkplug bought her some Queen and Michael Jackson CDs. She, of course, gave them all big hugs. After her human family like friends, it was her real family's turn. Optimus bent down on one knee strut before holding out a small box. "Our dearest Aster, our star. You know that we usually purchase something for you but this year we decided to go a different way. We all designed and helped craft you this gift. Happy Birthday sweetspark."

The young human girl gently lifted the elegantly decorated box from her uncle's servo. She opened it and gasped in surprise. Inside was a beautiful necklace. She picked it up and when she felt it, she instantly recognized it as one of the smoother cybertronian metals. The chain was silver while the pendent was of the Autobot symbol, a blazing red in colour. On the back, she noticed, was an engraving along with a small, red button. The engraving read:

_Aster Auto_

_Forever our sweetspark_

_Forever our shining star_

Tears sprung up in her glimmering green and blue eyes. Sparkplug walked forward and helped to clasp it on. While doing so, her Uncle Wheeljack explained the button.

"Now, that red button on the back is for when you're ever in trouble and we're not around. It should only go off if you push it hard so it just resting on your chest won't activate it."

The girl smiled in pure happiness at the feeling of the necklace, sitting just below the top of her shirt, hidden from sight. She sprinted forward and hugged the mighty leader's faceplate as much as she could before placing a kiss on his cheek. She then raced from 'bot to 'bot and did the same. After a few minutes, she made it back to her Uncle Optimus and proceeded to climb his leg strut. The Autobots and humans watched in amusement, watching as she continued to ascend the red and blue mech.

"What in the Allspark are ya trahyin' ta do, Aster?"

"I'm trying to ***Puff*** climb Uncle Optimus so ***Puff*** I can talk to you all Uncle ***Puff*** Ironhide." She was just below his chassis when he offered her his servo. "I'm good, I'm good." A few snickers were let loose. Up and up she went and, eventually, she made it to his shoulder-plates. "Phew, that was fun. I have to do that again someday. Now, what was I doing again? Right. I'd just like to thank everyone for making this such a great birthday. I love that you all made this necklace for me together, I really like it and it makes me feel really special. Your presents were great too Sparkplug, Carly and Spike. Thanks. Now, let's go play hide 'n' seek! It's game on!" She giggled at the cheers and jumped on to the closest family member's, Smokescreen, shoulder-plate. "Uncle Optimus is it!"

"Youngling! What have I told you about going from shoulder-plate to shoulder-plate!"

"Oh-oh. Run Uncle Smokey! Away from Uncle Ratch! Hiyah!"

And so the game began.

_**~ - Time Skip - ~**_

It was the 3rd round of the game. Mirage was in since he kept "cheating" with his ability. Everyone had, surprisingly, found lots of hiding spots that could actually hide them. It was a lot easier for the humans to hide though. Especially for the smallest. Aster.

_Aster's P.O.V_

I giggled as I hid behind some _really_ big rocks on the mountain.

"_He'll never find me here!"_

The sound of crunching rocks echoed behind me. "Huh?" I swiveled around and gasped. 4 cassettebots like Uncle Blaster's except they were different in design. 2 mechs (one purple and one black and red), a big, black cat one and a red and black bird that looks like an eagle. Or maybe it's a hawk! Yeah, those are cool too. "Who are you guys?"

The cassettebots jumped.

"What the- oh. Hey look, a fleshie!"

"_A… fleshie?"_

"It is to, bro. What are you doing here pipsqueak."

"I'm playing hide 'n' seek with my family. Are you new here? I haven't seen you before." I tilted my head at them. They huddled together, probably to talk about something like they do in the movies. They broke out of it and turned back to me. The purple one spoke up.

"Nah, we just came from a different base. I'm Rumble. That's Frenzy," he pointed at his black and red twin, "Ravage-" then at the cat, "-and Lazerbeak." Then at the bird.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Aster, Aster Auto. If you see my Uncle Mirage, I'm not here."

"Wait, you're hiding from your _Uncle _Mirage?!" Frenzy said. _"Or is it Rumble?... Nope. I'm pretty sure the red and black one is Frenzy."_

"Well, yeah. He's in."

"So you're saying that those _Autobots _are you're _family_?"

"Uh-huh." They looked at each other again and a thought suddenly came to my mind. "Do you guys, uh, want to, um, play with us? You can hide with me for this round."

A look of shock crossed their faces before it disappeared. "You'd want _us_ to play with you?" I nodded really fast to try and show them much I wanted them to. "Uh, we would but we kinda have to get back." Rumble announced.

"_Aw…"_ "A-Alright. I'll see you later!" They started to go back down but Ravage stopped just next to me. He, I think, hesitated before rubbing up against my side. I stroked his head and once my hand was off, so was he. Not even 15 seconds later, I felt the familiar feeling of digits curling around me.

"I found you, Aster."

"Ack! No! Spoiled again!" We both laughed and Mirage carried me down the mountain.

"It's 'foiled' again, not 'spoiled' by the way."

"Well… Mirage is actually mirror-age, yeah. Mirror-age."

"Where did you get that from?"

"Uh, well, um, the letters in your name?"

He chuckled again. We finally got to the bottom where some of the others that were caught were waiting. I couldn't stop thinking about my new friends. They were pretty cool!

_**~ - Time Skip - ~**_

"So, did you have a good birthday, sweetspark?" I looked up at my Uncle Inferno as he helped me get changed and ready for bed, wearing my awesome new pjs.

"Uh-huh." I yawned out while popping my head through the head hole.

"I'm glad. Now let's getcha to bed." I clambered on to his servo and was lifted up to my platform, like usual.

"Goodnight Uncle Inferno."

"Goodnight Aster."

As I snuggled into my bed, the lights were flicked off and one thought ran through my head before I gripped my necklace.

"_Best. Birthday. Ever."_

And before I even knew it, I was sleeping.

Yay! Done! This was, also, going to be out hours ago but we decided to all have dinner together at my grandparents house for my Gran's birthday. But, anyways, yay! SO I'll be working on the next _**short**_, emphasis on _**short**_compared to others, chapter for "A New Start". So, goodnight from me or if you're in a different time zone completely, good day. May your day or dreams have something to do with transformers. Primus bless you all.

~emzydatffan


	7. Dress-ups and Muck-ups

I LIVE! So sorry for the lateness, again but my computer has been a bit laggy and my parents took us all for a surprise trip to the snow, but it's here now! Thank you all again for the amazing support, it always makes me happy when I see people review, favourite and follow and the fact that people from all over the world read my stories. It's absolutely fantastic!

**1234Devyn- I've probably said this to you before but thank you again, I will definitely keep that in mind for later and I have an idea for what I want to do for the next chapter already :D**

**Autobotlover56 – Naww thank ya. Here you go!**

I think that's all the latest ones. Well I won't deprive you of it anymore EVEN THOUGH most of you probably skip this anyways.

DISCLAIMER: You all know I don't own Transformers. Only my OCs.

WARNING: There are some Cybertronian swears near the end. Just a warning for those who may be a bit younger that could be reading.

**[/Bond Speak.\\\\]**

"_Thoughts"_

_**Dress-ups and Muck-ups**_

_3__rd__ Person P.O.V_

Aster stepped out of the training room and, after making sure nobody could see or hear her, waved back at her Uncle Ironhide inside.

"Thanks again Uncle 'Hide, I'll be better prepared next time!" A sparky chuckle resonated past her as the red weapons specialist a digit to his lip plates **(A/N: Is it called a derma? I'm not too sure)**.

"Now remembah, ya gotta keep this ah secret."

Aster giggled and gave a thumbs up before running down the hallway. She turned the corner and had to stop herself before she ran into the large pede in her way. She snapped her little head up and paled at the sight of the 'bot.

"_Uh-oh. He heard. I just know it!"_

"So what were you doing with ol' 'Hide that has to be so secretive?"

The girl gulped. Why did it have to be _Sideswipe_ of all of her family?

"L-Like he said, it's a secret. I'm not allowed to tell anyone, not even Uncle _Optimus_!"

"Well you can tell me. As the humans say, 'I won't tell a soul'."

"No."

The mech pouted.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"…"

"…"

"_Please_!"

"**NO.**"

"Ugh!" came the dragged out sigh of frustration. _"Think, Sideswipe, think! What will make her spill? Hmm…"_ And then an idea hit him. With a purely manic and mischievous grin, he, ever so slowly, peered back down to his adorable Aster. "What if I agreed to do anything you wanted. Anything at all, anytime."

Just when she was about to shut his proposal down, she paused. Well, she would get quite bored soon with nothing planned yet. _But just maybe…_

"Anything, anywhere, anytime?"

"Yup"

"_I really shouldn't be doing this. I promised I wouldn't and I'd be breaking my promise if I told. I have to make sure he won't spill."_ "You have to agree to one more condition."

"Which is?"

"You can't let anyone else know."

'Alright, fine, I won't tell anyone."

"No, no-one can _know_."

At this, the red twin's optic ridges rose in amusement.

"Why so persistent?"

He received a deadpan look, one that slightly disturbed him at the similarities it shared with a certain Praxian's.

"Because knowing you, as soon as I agree, you'll open a comm. link or your bond so that others can listen in without you telling them."

Sideswipe shuttered his optics.

"Now I'm starting believe Hatchet and the others were right, we are a bad influence on you at times." She smiled cheekily, clearly overjoyed at out-smarting her older brother. Said big brother groaned and stuck out his pointer digit. "Okay, I accept your terms and conditions." His little sister shook the appendage with a whoop; she loved it when her brother called her their sister.

"Ok," she took in a deep breath, "Uncle-'Hide-is-teaching-me-how-to-defend-myself-and-how-to-use-some-of-the-smaller-weapons."

"…Really? That's it?"

"Uh-huh."

Now that he thought about it, some 'bots would go "nuts", another human saying, if they found out.

"Now, I want to play dress ups, so lets go to the storage closet next to my room so we can pick out a costume for you."

The cocky mech spluttered as she headed to her destination.

"W-Wait, you want to pay it in _now_? For _that_?!"

"Hey, you said 'anything, anywhere, anytime', remember?"

"Yeah but-"

"No buts."

"But-"

"Ah."

"Bu-"

"_Ah_."

"Aww…"

"Good 'Sides." He just grumbled and followed the energetic 9-year-old.

_**~ - Time Skip - ~**_

To say Sunstreaker was mad was an understatement. His twin refused to answer him and no-one seemed to know where he was!

**[/Sideswipe, answer me **_**now**_** or I swear, you will wake up rainbow with sparkles on your protoform.\\\\]**

His felt his twin's end lighten up, along with a mental sigh.

**[/You have to help me but you can't laugh. At all.\\\\]**

His curiosity flew freely over the bond.

**[/I'm coming to get you. Just what exactly have you gotten yourself into this time?\\\\]**

_**~ - Time Skip - ~**_

Sunstreaker couldn't help it. He laughed, **no**-he _cackled_. Although it was very crude for a costume, the vain mech recognized it to be one of the "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" from that TV show that Spike had gotten her to love. Aster noticed presence and decided that he looked too lonely over there by himself.

"Oh Sunny~!" she sung to the towering yellow 'bot. "Come play with us, we need someone to save."

It was Sideswipe's turn to giggle at his twin's misfortune.

"_This is reminding me a lot of Aster's Tea Party two years ago. Wow, she really has grown up quickly. Such a short life span compared to ours…" _He quickly shook the thoughts away from his processor, barely catching the large blonde wig and purple dress, obviously made of curtains.

"Ah frag." He seethed.

"What's frag?"

The twins froze. Cautiously, the swirled towards each other.

**[/We're so slagged.\\\\]**

_**~ - End Chapter - ~**_

There you go! Does anyone have an idea of what the next chapter will be based off of this? You get a hug from Bumblebee if you get it right.

Bumblebee: Alright! I get to hug people!

Me: You are too cute in EVERY series!

Anyways. **ALSO, I had some questions I wanted to ask you, the readers, at the end of last chapter. Here they are:**

**What will the cassetticons do? Will they tell their master? Who is "Gem"?**

That's it. Bye guys! Thanks again for everything!

~emzydatffan


	8. Wait-What!

Alas! I have returned! And I come bearing a chapter for you! I know it's late but I had half of it finished last year but I just didn't know how I wanted it to end but I figured it out and now it's here! Finally!

**Bumblebee-the-Dork:** You'll find out soon but yes, you get a hug from 'Bee!

**1234Devyn: ** Fine, take it. 'Bee doesn't mind, all the more hugs for him! But yeah, thanks and I know but I hope I make up for my suckiness (probably not even a real word but whatever).

**Dragon of Yin and Yang:** Thank you so much! It always makes me smile when people like my stories

**Autobotlover56:** Thanks and I have finally gotten off my lazy butt to give it to you.

**Guest: **Here you go! And thanks, it means a lot to me

Right, so, as you all know, I don't own Transformers or anything else I mention in any of my chapters like other TV shows, songs, artists, you get the picture. I own my OC's (in this chapter Aster and Hammerbound, I made up his name and I don't think there has ever been one but if so then my mistake) and the plot for this story.

**WARNING: There are cybertronian swears. Just in case any younger kids are reading and aren't comfortable with reading swear words of any kind.**

"Normal Speaking"

"This shows _emphasis_/**emphasis** on a word/words"

"_Thoughts"_

**[/Bond Speak.\\\\]**

_**Wait-What?!**_

_****__3__rd__ Person POV_

The twins were dead. No, more than that. They were so dead that even the Allspark wouldn't be able to revive them. The red twin shared another look with his brother.

"What do we do?"

The yellow mech had to think for a second before he bent down in front of the little girl and said,

"It doesn't matter, just don't say that word, ok?"

"What, frag?"

"Shh! No! – Wait-Yes! Don-"

"Frag."

The twins winced.

"Frag frag fraggity frag!"

Oh yes. When the others heard, they were definitely goners. What the two didn't realize was that as they started to argue over their bond that Aster had run off to show all of her uncles and other brothers the new word she had learnt.

_**\- Time Skip -**_

Trailbreaker, Windcharger and Brawn were in the rec-room having a few energon cubes. The room was bare of any other occupants but it made it easier for them to hear the story being told.

"So then I picked that no good Deceptiscum up and threw him over the canyon cliff."

"Geez, Brawn," Trailbreaker said, taking a quick sip of the life fluid, "I knew you could do some heavy lifting but chucking Hammerbound? That mech was one of the biggest brutes on the 'cons side!"

"Yeah well-"

"Uncle 'Breaker! Uncle 'Charger! Uncle Brawn!" The three aforementioned 'bots looked over at the entrance to see the little 9-year-old running towards them.

"Hey there, kiddo." Windcharger picked her up off the floor and placed her on the table. "What's got you so excited?"

The girl was practically bouncing with excitement. She loved to tell new things to her family to show them that she was smart like them.

"I learnt a really cool sounding word! I don't know what it means… but it sounds cool!" When the mechs asked her what it was, they weren't expecting anything like that. "So what does it mean?"

"…"

"Uh…"

"Well-"

"Why don't you ask someone else?" Trailbreaker cut in, silencing Brawn from explaining.

"Okay!"

And with that, she slid down the fireman's pole on the side of the table and skipped of to find her next victim. Silence reigned over the trio. A multitude of looks were passed between them.

"So," Windcharger began, "what's the bet that it was one of the higher ups that accidently let it slip?"

The other two mechs choked out laughter, the green and yellow minibot lifting his cube before saying, "I'd pay to see them get found" and downing the fluorescent pink liquid.

_**\- Scene Change -**_

**[/I'm telling you Sunny-\\\\]**

**[/Sides.\\\\] **Sunstreaker tried to say.

**[/-Hatchet'll find out-\\\\]**

**[/**_**Sides.**_**\\\\]**

**[/-and then we'll **_**really**_** be dead mechs-\\\\]**

**[/SIDES!\\\\]**

**[/What?\\\\]**

With a simple point of his digit to where their human sister had previously been, the red troublemaker let out an anguished cry of defeat.

_**\- Time Skip -**_

It had been a few hours since this incident had all started. Aster had asked about half the base already about this _mysterious_ word and it was just pure luck that no one had discovered who, exactly, had told her. Most of the 'bots were now in the command center, having been called in when their favourite show had come on. It was currently playing ads so everyone was relaxing, discussing what had just occurred before the break. Aster came in and to say she was annoyed was putting it lightly. _Nobody_ would tell her what it meant! And she was nothing if not stubborn when she set her mind on something; a trait she had gained from her family members. She looked at those in the room whom of which she hadn't yet asked.

"Uncle Optimus?"

The mechs that knew about her search for "the truth!" as she had once put it, froze and many optics darted to their leader.

"Yes, youngling?"

"Will you answer my question honestly?"

The commander of the Autobots looked puzzled at her statement. His teammates' expressions only furthered the Prime's confusion.

"What is your question?"

"What."

Some mechs began recording.

"Is.

Others just watched in anticipation.

"Frag."

Optimus had to recalibrate his optics and play it back in his processor.

"…You wish to know?"

While the child nodded eagerly, his fellow Autobots were shocked. _The_ Optimus Prime was going to explain what _frag_ meant to a _sparkling_?!

"It is… a Cybertronian word that is similar in meaning to one of your human curse words. It can mean many things but it is not nice to use it and you could get in trouble if you were to say it later on since you now know that it is inappropriate."

"Oh. Ok then! Thank you Uncle Optimus!"

A collective sigh enveloped the room. That was Optimus for you. He knew how to word things just the right way. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe mentally high-fived each other at not being discovered-

"Now, where did you hear this word?"

"Huh? Oh, just from Sunny and Sides."

Nobot had ever seen the two terrors run quite that fast before then.

_**End Chapter**_

So there you have it folks! Another chapter of "Life with Transformers"!

Now, **if you are reading "A New Start" and/or "It's the Scrapyard Life" then read section below.**

If you are reading "A New Start, I am planning on rewriting it and I'm currently in the process of redoing the first chapter. Just to let you know.

If you are reading "It's the Scrapyard Life", I am almost finished with the next chapter. Can't say when it'll be out but it'll happen. Eventually.

_**Thank you all so much for reading and/or favouriting and/or following and/or reviewing! It makes me so happy to know that other people are enjoying my work. Feel free to do any of the following mentioned above, you don't have to it's just an option if you'd like to. Until next time, emzydatffan out!**_


End file.
